The present invention relates to a technology in which messages are transmitted or received using an information processing terminal.
In recent years, there have been provided chat services, in which computer terminals such as smart phones are used (for example, “Tellit,” which is provided through Google Play™ and iTunes® by GREE, Inc:    URL: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=net.gree.android.app.messenger&hl=ja,    URL: https://itunes.apple.com/app/id581075146).
In a chat service, users communicate messages to each other in real time. In detail, a user converses with other users registered in a group by exchanging messages, that is, does chatting. In such a chat service, the users converse with each other using texts or designed illustrations called “stickers.”
Further, various types of content (for example, games) are provided through a network. A part of such content can be shared with a plurality of users. For example, in a game such as a social game in which a plurality of users can participate, a user can play a match against other users or play the game in cooperation with each other (See, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-94304).
In a chat according to the conventional art, a user's input text or selected sticker is displayed on a timeline view of the terminals of all participants in the chat in the order of sending. In this case, the messages can be output to the terminals just as a user's intention. On the other hand, however, it is difficult to perform a varied communication. Further, pauses in face-to-face communications can be filled by adding time-killing elements and game elements to the communication. Even in this case, it is difficult to achieve a smooth communication only by transmitting a given text or sticker in the chat.
In order to improve communication, a game application can be used together with a communication correspondent. In this case, however, the user needs to log out of the chat. That is, it is necessary to stop the chat on a chat application and use a game application other than the chat application. For this reason, it is difficult for the user to use the game application without terminating the chat.